The invention relates to a process and apparatus for the high-speed grinding of gear wheels.
Heretofore, gear wheels have been produced by means of metal cutting, such as for example milling, planing and punching, or also by means of non-cutting, for example, by casting. This type of production is almost exclusively effected on hobbing machines.
In Swiss Pat. No. 312,330, the grinding of external gear wheels is described whereby several grinding disk groups are distributed on the circumference of the gear wheel. With this arrangement, the profile is subjected to finish grinding only because a rough-machined blank is used in each instance.
With the proposal according to German Publication No. 15 27 113, only one tooth is subjected to finish grinding before the next tooth is machined. In this process, a great risk is run that the already finished tooth is bent or even breaks off while the next tooth is produced due to the pressure involved.